Aftermath
by Arrietty
Summary: Jack’s thoughts after Affinity and how he deals with a certain persons engagement. Season 8.


Title: Aftermath

Author: Arrietty

Rating: K

Category: Angst. Episode add on.

Spoilers: Affinity Season 8.

Summary: Jack's thoughts after Affinity.

Archive: My site, Jackfic and Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story, are the property of the author.

Author's note: Lots of thanks go to Amanda, Yllek and DJ Boyd for answering my pleading email for beta-ing this fic in such a hurry.

The Aftermath

Jack slammed the door shut behind him as he stepped into the hallway of his house. Ignoring the mail that lay scattered over the floor, he walked straight into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

He was filled with anger. The anger that had started low in his gut had festered and built while Teal'c was trapped. Now, even though Teal'c was safe, it had not dissipated and he could not understand why.

Twisting the cap off his beer, he flicked it into the fireplace and collapsed into a soft overstuffed armchair in his lounge. One swig out of the bottle and he was up, pacing around the room, rearranging pictures, and looking at items along the mantelpiece. He picked up a photo of SG-1, standing still for the first time since he had come home. He missed his team, going off world, kicking Goa'uld butt. With a sigh, he replaced the photo on the mantelpiece and wandered back into the kitchen.

The anger was still there as he opened the refrigerator door. He flicked the bottle cap into the kitchen sink making it rattle around the empty metal base. The anger gave no sign of relenting as he made his way outside and up the ladder to the roof.

Calm began to wash over Jack as he gazed into the night sky, while searching with his telescope for his preferred constellations. Finally, he came to his favourite star - it was a bright star… shining strong and beautiful, like someone he knew, and then… it was gone. With a slight feeling of panic, he re-adjusted the telescope and searched, knowing all the time that he hadn't moved it, the star had gone… for good.

Suddenly, sharp pain surrounded his heart, blurring his vision. Sliding off the stool, he sat down on the floor with a small thump. Grimacing against the pain, he leant his head back against the railing. He welcomed the pain that now replaced the numbness that had embraced his body for the last five hours.

_He had known as soon as she bounced into his office what her answer had been. Her eyes were shining, full of happiness and sunshine._

"_Hello, sir. When can Teal'c get his things from his apartment?" _

"_So…" He fiddled with a pen on his desk. "How's Pete?" Totally ignoring her question as he was well aware that Teal'c already knew when he could get his things._

_She smiled, trying to look serious, but she couldn't as excitement was bubbling out of her. _

"_He's moving to Colorado Springs."_

"_You decided then?"_

_She nodded and smiled._

"_Congratulations." He stayed firmly behind his desk. Anyone else would have given her a hug, but he couldn't trust himself._

That was when the numbness had started; he didn't remember anything else she had said. He did remember her leaving through the door and the feelings that had engulfed him. How he had restrained himself, wanting to run after her, but only the single star on each of his lapels had stopped him.

Jack picked up the beer bottle, took a long swig draining it. He felt water on his face. Wondering if it was raining, he searched the sky but saw it was clear, no clouds at all.

With a small shudder, he pulled his knees up and leant his arms onto them. The beer bottle dangled from his fingers in-between his knees. He laid his forehead down onto his hands and a slight shiver ran through his body as the night air cooled him.

He ran through all his emotions. They had run the gauntlet of anger, bewilderment, pain, and sorrow… which were now gone like the fallen star that had shone so bright in the Universe above him.

The empty bottle fell from his fingertips with a small thud as the final emotion filtered into his being. 'Acceptance.'

The End


End file.
